


Substratum

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouya gives but must also learn to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substratum

Kouya desperately wanted to reach down and touch herself; touch Yamato. Her thighs were spread open, Yamato's hands lightly holding them apart. She was going to lose her mind, but she held back, squeezing her eyes painfully shut, gripping the sheets in sweaty fists.

Yamato licked a slow line up the inside of her thigh.

Close, but not close enough. She wanted her mouth right _there_ , wanted to feel Yamato's fingers thrusting in and out of her. They hadn't been doing... _this_ for long, but usually, by now, her prayers were being answered. Something was different today. Yamato was taking her time, taking Kouya's sanity.

"Yamato... _please_."

Yamato inserted the tip of her finger–just the tip–and didn't move it any further. The sensation was excruciatingly erotic, and Kouya knew if she just tilted her hips a little bit....

But she stayed still, begging with words and whimpers.

"Please what?" Yamato asked, and the melancholy tone of her voice brought Kouya out of her strong, yet embarrassing, desires.

She couldn't quite make herself look down at her face, not in this...position, but she did manage to reach out and run her fingers through Yamato's soft hair; shaky, but gentle. Yamato leaned into the touch and sighed.

"I have your words, Kouya. I hear them–even when we're sleeping, even when we're apart. And when I do this–"

She nipped and sucked at Kouya's clit, and it was all she could do not to pull harshly at Yamato's hair, the pleasure was so fierce.

"–you coo and cry and say my name but..."

"But...but what?"

Yamato didn't answer, but Kouya could almost hear her anyway, willing her to open her eyes, to look down at the both of them, at what they were doing together. She could feel herself blushing, but she managed it; she gazed down at Yamato and watched as relief flooded her features.

"You looked. Finally, you looked," Yamato said as she placed her hands under Kouya's bottom. "Now move." She pushed at Kouya, clearly indicating that she wanted her to thrust her hips.

Kouya wanted to close her eyes. She felt her face heating up further and she couldn't believe what Yamato was asking her to do, despite the fact that she'd _thought_ about doing just that moments before. But thinking and doing were two different things. The needy look on Yamato's face, however, was not something she'd seen before...oh, how had she been so stupid, thinking she was the only one needing assurances?

"Please, Kouya."

She was still lifting her slightly, creating a rhythm, but she wasn't kissing or licking...just watching.

Waiting.

Kouya bit her lip and helped Yamato by thrusting her hips; just a little bit, but enough to be obvious. That was all it took. Yamato sighed and began licking Kouya's clit in earnest, pushed her finger all the way in and added another.

This was new to both of them, after all; and as her hips continued to move and her hands began to grip Yamato's hair in earnest, her orgasm approaching fast, Kouya laughed.

Kouya laughed and looked and _moved_ and knew that as long as she had Yamato she'd never stand still again.

  
 **END**   



End file.
